Aprendiendo a esquiar
by angekila
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar cuando Horo Horo y Ren quedan encerrados en una cabaña ? HHxR


**Buenos días, mañanas, medio día, tardes, noches, madrugadas o depende de la hora a la que le lean esto. Aquí yo de nuevo pagando apuestas ¿Cómo así? ¿Qué apuesta? Días anteriores jugó Argentina Vs Colombia para las eliminatorias del mundial de Fútbol del año entrante y aposté con Melanie Tao de Usui o conocida en el bajo mundo como "Mel" ( XD ) que pues la que perdiera hacía un Fic a petición de la otra… y como sabrán y pues si no saben el partido quedó empatado y ambas debemos hacer un Fic… si conocen el trabajo de ella se imaginarán que me puso a hacer. Tengan compasión es mi primer Yaoi (algo dentro de mi presiente que no será el último, pero eso es tema aparte). Ojalá les guste. Te lo dedico Beta. Shaman King no es mío.**

_**APRENDIENDO A ESQUIAR.**_

Se encontraban en las famosas nevadas de Hokkaido, época perfecta para practicar deportes de invierno y esta vez ninguno se pudo negar a la petición de los Usui. Llevaban dos días practicando y ya parecían profesionales, omitiendo a una persona, Ren Tao.

El chino aun no podía manejar bien sus esquís, siempre resbalaba y era enterrado por la nieve. Lycan no podía creer como alguien podía ser tan inepto para algo tan simple. Horo-Horo siempre reía al verlo cubierto de nieve, se le hacía en extremo cómico, sobre todo cuando el pico de su cabello alcanzaba alturas nunca antes vistas.

Ren estaba en extremo enojado, se sentía un imbécil y a la vez con algo de envidia, nunca nada en su vida algo le había parecido tan complicado, se sentía impotente, pero a la vez sentía que era culpa de Lycan , pues desde un principio se negó a que su instructor fuera Horo, últimamente estar cerca de él lo confundía. Pero estaba desesperado y tenía su orgullo manchado y mañana estaría de regreso a su casa y juró que volvería a China sabiendo esquiar y cumpliría su juramento así perdiera el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Se acercó a Horo que estaba platicando con Anna, Yoh y Pilika y le hizo señas para que se le acercara.

— ¿Qué quieres Tao? —

—Enséñame a esquiar Horo, por favor— como le había costado decir esas últimas palabras, y conociendo a Horo como lo conocía, sabía que se burlaría de él.

—Claro, te espero a las 16:00, debes ser puntual Ren— le dijo el Usui muy tranquilo.

— ¡NO TIENES PORQUE BURLARTE! ... ¿ah? ¿Qué dijiste? — El Tao estaba asustado por la respuesta.

—Con gusto te ayudo Ren, por mi no tengo problemas, pero imagino que no quieres que nadie nos vea y a esa hora este lugar es algo solo— Horo dijo esas palabras en un tono amable y al final lo acompañó con una sonrisa, que sonrojó al Tao.

—Por supuesto, seré puntual, no se te olvide que soy el heredero de la gran dinastía Tao— y habló usando un tono arrogante que a Horo le gustaba.

* * *

Feliz era poco para describir que era lo que sentía, conocía perfectamente al Tao y sabía que tarde o temprano le pediría ayuda dejando a un lado su orgullo, y aprovecharía esas horas para averiguar el por qué de su actitud con él, presentía que el chino le ocultaba algo, y no pararía hasta averiguarlo.

* * *

Faltaban cerca de 10 minutos para las 16:00 y ya el Tao estaba impaciente esperando su instructor, sabía que el chistecito de pedirle el favor al Usui le saldría grave, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Miró su reloj por centésima vez y marcaban las 15:59 y cuando los números cambiaron la voz de Horo-Horo lo asustó.

—Vaya que eres puntual Ren, así me gustan mis alumnos — Esas palabras fueron suficientes para turbar a Ren.

—Te repito que soy el heredero de la dinastía más importante de toda China—dijo con el mismo tono de voz arrogante.

—En estos momentos yo seré tu profesor, así que tus aires de niño rico puedes guardarlas o te aseguro que no seré amable contigo Ren— Horo estaba muy serio al final de la frase, lo que el Tao interpretaba que esas palabras no eran broma.

Ya llevaban más de 30 minutos y el Tao todavía no era capaz y en serio que el Usui estaba furioso.

— ¿Si tu eres snowboarding, como es que sabes esquiar? — El Tao estaba en el piso, con si intento número 4 fracasado.

Horo recogía los bastones* de Ren y se los alcanzaba —Soy bueno en todos los deportes de nieve Ren, deberías saberlo—

Ren cogió los bastones de mala gana y ajustó sus botas al par de esquíes—No presumas tus dotes deportivas—

—Te lo advierto Ren, más te vale que esta vez lo logres, estoy fastidiado de estar aquí—

— ¿No has escuchado decir que no hay quinto malo?—Ren estaba furioso por la actitud de Horo.

—Pues ojalá se te cumpla, eres un inepto para esto Ren acéptalo- Horo decía estas palabras de una forma grotesca, pues sabía que hería directamente el orgullo de Ren y eso era lo que quería.

Ren furioso, tomó sus bastones pero no se percató que las fijaciones que unían las botas a las tablas de esquí estuvieran bien atadas y cuando tomó impulso y empezó a deslizarse sobre la nieve y, como era de suponerse las botas se desprendieron de las tablas, perdiendo el equilibrio y rodando varios metros abajo. Horo corrió asustado y cuando llegó a donde estaba, vio a un Ren quejándose del dolor en su tobillo y efectivamente debía tener alguna lesión, Para su mala suerte una tormenta de nieve se veía venir y su casa estaba lejos del lugar lo que los dejaba con la única alternativa de refugiarse era una cabaña que pertenecía a una antigua Patrulla de Esquí**.

Intentó poner de pie a Ren pero no podía por su tobillo y no tuvo más opción que cargarlo en su espalda. Para este punto ambos estaban muy sonrojados, más Ren que Horo por la situación tan incómoda en la que estaban.

Caminaron a paso lento pues la tormenta les impedía avanzar rápidamente. Ren se sentía extraño, negar que le gustaba así con Horo sería absurdo, se sentía protegido estando a su lado, sentía la firmeza con las que sus manos sujetaban sus muslos, mientras que él apoyado en su espalda, acariciaba sus fuertes hombros y aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

Horo estaba nervioso, se había auto-convencido que sus sentimientos por el Tao estaban olvidados, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Llegaron a la cabaña que para su fortuna o ni tanta estaba vacía, cerró la puerta y colocó a Ren en algo parecido a una camilla.

Afortunadamente aun había un pequeño equipo médico en unos viejos baúles, sacó algunas vendas y se acercó a Ren, solo bastó un pequeño roce en el tobillo de Ren para que este soltara un quejido de dolor.

—Al parecer si es grave, no descartaría una fractura Ren, debemos hablar con un médico rápido— El Usui en verdad estaba preocupado por Ren.

Cuando se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla algo le impedía hacerlo, hoy no era el día de suerte.

—Ren, tengo malas noticias—

— ¿Cuáles? —

—La tormenta de nieve bloqueó la puerta y, como podrás fijarte no hay ventanas—

— ¿Es una broma cierto? —

La cara de Horo-Horo fue suficiente para darle a entender a Ren que no bromeaba, ese tiempo que iban a durar encerrados sería infernal.

* * *

Eran algo más de las 18:00 y el calor dentro del resguardo se hacía notorio, ambos estaban sin camisa pero en lados opuestos de la habitación, Ren seguía acostado y Horo estaba sentado en algún rincón.

La tensión era evidente, los sentimientos hacia el otro eran notorios solo faltaba quien daba el siguiente paso y Horo era demasiado cobarde y Ren demasiado orgulloso.

Ya el reloj de pulso de Ren marcaba las 20:45, estaban desesperados y hambrientos, pero era hambre de tirarse encima del otro, nunca hablaron de lo que pasó esa noche en la casa de Ren hace casi 1 año. Dejaron atrás sus obligaciones, sus apellidos y solo les importó besarse y amarse.

Al despertar ninguno habló y solo se vistieron, a las pocas horas el Usui había tomado el primer vuelo que lo llevara a Japón, sin duda el peor error de su vida.

Pero ahora un año más tarde esas sensaciones habían renacido y necesitaban apagarlos, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

Eran las 21:30 y en verdad ahora si estaban locos ¿Acaso nadie notaba la ausencia de ambos?

Cuando marcaron las 22:15 no aguantaron las ganas, el Usui se volvió valiente y Ren voló a la mierda su orgullo. Horo se abalanzó a la camilla y reclamó los labios de Ren como el único dueño y Ren por supuesto no se negó. La camilla en la que estaban fue lo suficientemente grande para la pasión que ambos desbordaron, pasaron todo un año deseando repetir ese momento y ahora no se detendrían hasta lograrlo y hasta que ambos gozaran y se deleitaran del cuerpo desnudo del otro.

Pasaba la media noche cuando por fin llegó la ayuda, para fortuna de todos, ellos ya estaban vestidos y lo bastante calmados como para no despertar sospechas. Los paramédicos atendieron a Ren y notaron que no tenía nada grave en su tobillo, solo era una simple lesión que con algo de reposo se calmaría.

* * *

Ya en el aeropuerto principal de Hokkaido, Horo se encontraba despidiendo a sus amigos y la única que notaba el ambiente "extraño" era Anna, ella sabía que "algo" había pasado entre esos dos la noche anterior en la cabaña pero ese no era asunto suyo, y algo dentro de ella le decía que debía dejar que esos dos hablaran.

—Yoh vamos a hacer la fila —

—Pero Annita aun tenemos tiempo—

Anna se acercó a Yoh y le susurró muy bajito en su oído para que nadie más escuchara —Si nos vamos ya, haremos más seguido lo que hicimos anoche en la habitación—

Yoh enrojeció demasiado y las imágenes de Anna desnuda llegaron a su mente —Horo, nos vemos pronto, Ren te esperamos en el avión—

Yoh tomó de la mano a Anna y se tal como hizo ella le habló muy bajito en su oído — En el baño del avión podemos intentarlo ¿no lo crees? —

—No podemos asegurarlo hasta intentarlo—

Mientras tanto con Ren y Horo las cosas eran incómodas.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Ren?- preguntó un Horo algo afligido.

—No quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces, ¿Te vienes conmigo a China o quieres que me quede aquí contigo? —

Horo abrió los ojos como platos y notó como Ren sonreía — ¿Estás hablándome en serio?

— ¿Tu qué crees tonto? —

A Horo no le importó el lugar, ni la gente, se tiró a los brazos de Ren y el gustoso recibió el abrazo.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí en Hokkaido contigo Horo —

* * *

En el baño del avión la rubia y el castaño estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo pero el tono del celular de Anna los sacó de sus besos y caricias.

— ¿Quién es Annita? — Yoh estaba muy agitado

Anna soltó una pequeña risa — Ren se quedará en Hokkaido con Horo— y atacó de nuevo los labios de Yoh.

— ¿Aun no aprende a esquiar? — A veces la inocencia de Yoh era inmensa, pero a veces dudaba de ella y más por la situación en la que estaban.

—Si Yoh, se quedará para aprender a esquiar, ahora dedícate a besarme—

—Yo solo cumplo lo que me ordenas Annita—

* * *

— ¿Has pensado en lo que le dirás a tu dinastía Ren? —

—Por supuesto les diré que me enamoré y que pienso pasar mi vida al lado de esa persona—

— ¿Esa persona soy yo? —preguntó el Usui con algo de burla.

—¿Tu qué crees Tonto? — y esta vez era él quien reclamaba los labios del Usui.

* * *

**FIN **

**Jajajajajajajaja! Momento incómodo en que no sé qué decir, espero que las haya gustado y en verdad me gocé escribiendo esto, lo gracioso es que me fluyó como si tuviera experiencia. Mel no pude hacer el lemon no me sentí "cómoda" pero espero que te haya gustado. Es divertido apostar contigo xD.**

**Cualquier crítica la recibo con agrado y satisfacción. Háganme feliz con un review**

***** **Bastones**, que sirven para tener una buena percepción del terreno, que permite al esquiador poder posicionarse correctamente.

****Las** **patrullas de esquí** son las formadas por personas, voluntarias o a sueldo, dedicadas a labores de montaña, ya sea en centros de esquí o en zonas donde se practiquen actividades de montaña.


End file.
